


Pink Eye Event (APDN)

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: For the Halloween event on my discord! (it takes place during my Glad You Came fanfic ^^)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Randy Marsh/Towelie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pink Eye Event (APDN)

The schoolbell started blaring and the students rushed out of class and flooded the hallways. Halloween was just two days away and Craig and the gang had to have their yearly meeting, but this time a new member was included.  
“Wait, let me get this straight” Craig started. “You have NEVER gone trick or treating?”  
Tweek’s face flushed red and gave a slight nod. His parents were never big on celebrating holidays because the shop pretty much always came first. He knew his parents did feel bad about it, but it was their source of income after all.  
“Nrgh Nah dude” Tweek squeaked. “We were always busy”  
The boys got to their cars and cruised over to Token’s house to discuss what the plan of attack would be this year.  
“Alright, so matching costumes or just rando?” Clyde asked. “I’m cool either way.”  
Craig and Tweek sat down on the couch and began to talk among themselves.  
What do you think?” Craig whispered. Tweek just quietly shrugged in response.  
“Maybe we all go and look for costumes together?” Token suggested . The boys all nodded in agreement and took off to the mall.  
"I say we go in teams of two" Clyde said. "Craig and Token go together and me and Tweek."  
Craig looked at Clyde all confused, why would he want to go with Tweek? As Craig asked Clyde why he was going with Tweek, the blonde and Token just sat back and watched.  
"A-are they always like this?" Tweek asked while adjusting his shirt. Token placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder and smiled.  
"Since we were babies" Token laughed. "But they have been best friends the whole time, its because Clyde wants to surprise Craig is all"  
After Clyde gave Craig a shove and booked it over to Tweek and dragged the blonde behind him. The two boys went deeper into the mall when Clyde finally stopped to get some breaths in.  
"Sorry for all that running" Clyde smiled. "But I wanted to make sure we could get away. So, i have some ideas for you"  
Clyde once again snagged Tweek's hand and covered Tweek's eyes and after a minute the two stopped and Tweek looked up and cocked his head in confusion.  
"U-um, why are we outside of Victoria's secret?" Tweek asked. Clyde just put on a smirk and pushed the smaller blonde inside.  
"Clyde is a prick sometimes" Craig sighed as Clyde raced off with Tweek in toe. Token rested his arm on Craig's shoulder and laughed.  
"You know he means well" Token started. "But he is a bit dense. Let's go find some costumes."  
Craig sighed and the two boys walked through the mall and made small talk while running in and out of shops.  
"Wait" Craig said and placed his arm in front of Token to block him. "Is that Clyde taking Tweek into a fucking victoria's secrets?"  
Before Token could even speak, Craig had already bolted over to see just what in the hell they were up too.  
“Argh A-are you sure about this?” Tweek squeaked skeptically as he looked at what was in Clyde’s hand. “Craig has never hinted at this”  
“Trust me” Clyde teased and gave Tweek a nudge. “I’ve been his best friend for years”  
Tweek gave Clyde a skeptical look and grabbed the clothes and went into the changing room.Clyde sneaked up to the door and placed his ear against it to make sure Tweek was actually changing.  
“I-I’m coming out” Tweek said nervously. The door emitted a click and it slowly opened and out popped Tweek. Clyde already had his phone and began taking pictures. Tweek was wearing a crop top like shirt exposing his belly, bootie shorts with laced leggings. Clyde quickly snapped a few pictures before his worst nightmare arrived.  
“What the fuck is he making Tweek do?” Craig muttered as he stalked the two boys. Tweek was definitely not sure based on his facial expression.  
“What now?” Token whispered. Craig just quietly slipped into the store and slowly made his way to Clyde. In a moment Tweek stepped out and Craig just felt his whole body heat up as he saw his boyfriend almost entirely exposed, but when he noticed Clyde whip out his phone and shook it off and bolted.  
“CLYDE! WHAT THE FUCK” Craig screamed has he bounded over to them and quickly wrapped Tweek in his jacket. “I was watching the whole time and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable!”  
Tweek pulled the jacket around him tightly while Craig shoved Clyde.  
“Don’t worry” Token said. “These two always do this, they will still be friends”  
Tweek just slowly nodded and zipped up Craig’s jacket.  
“Did you buy them already?” Craig asked flatly. The crying brunette slowly nodded and Craig let out a lengthy sigh and held out his hand. He lifted him up and quickly went back to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
“Let’s get to the car ok?” Craig whispered. “I think I have an idea for what we could wear.”  
The group made it back to the car and Token dropped Tweek and Craig at Craig’s house. Craig got Tweek upstairs as fast as he could so he didn’t have to explain Tweek’s outfit to his parents.  
“You do know um” Craig muttered shyly as Tweek slowly removed the jacket. “It is kinda cute, but you are too pure to be dressed like that.”  
Before Tweek could speak, Craig had thrusted some pj’s and a hoodie to his boyfriend. After the two boys got comfortable they lied down on the bed and began watching Netflix.  
“D-did you mean it?” Tweek asked quietly. Craig’s cheeks flushed red slightly and gave him a little nod.  
“Of course” Craig smiled. “But I also meant what I said. You are too pure to be dressed like that too.”  
Tweek smiled and nuzzled into Craig’s neck as the two slowly drifted off to sleep, the anticipation for Halloween building. 

“Wake up sleepyhead” Craig said as he gently shook his boyfriend. Tweek slowly stretched and let out a monstrous yawn. Craig chuckled and booped Tweeks nose.  
“Such a big yawn from such a tiny body” he smirked. Tweek shyly smiled and playfully shoved Craig and the two went downstairs for breakfast.  
“Morning love birds” Craig’s mom chimed as the boys sat down at the table. Craig blushed and Tweek’s cheeks also flushed a bit red.  
“M-morning Mrs. Tucker” Tweek smiled. Craig mumbled and rubbed his eyes as his mom placed their plates at the table. They quickly ate their breakfast and made their way back upstairs.  
“S-so what was your nrgh idea?” Tweek asked. Craig paused for a moment and walked over to his closet. He grabbed two of his jackets and placed them on the bed and grabbed two pieces of paper and a red sharpie.  
“We are gonna be superheroes “ Craig said. “Wonder Tweek and Super Craig”  
Tweek chuckled a bit, but once he realized what Craig said he blushed.  
“W-wonder Tweek, is that supposed to be based off Wonder Woman?” Tweek asked while hiding his face. Craig gave a slight nod and drew a WT logo based off the Wonder Woman one. Without saying a word Tweek took the marker and tried his best without twitching too much to draw an S based on Superman’s logo. Both boys held the jackets up and slowly looked at each other and just smiled.  
“Craig!” Mrs. Tucker called. “Two of your friends are here!”  
The boys bolted downstairs and expected Clyde and Token, but it wasn’t them, it was two people they never expected.  
“Stan and Kyle?” They said in unison. It was obvious they Stan and Kyle were nervous and after a moment Kyle spoke.  
“U-um hey dudes” Kyle started “Do you guys have any more room for us to go with you trick or treating?”  
“Why with us?” asked Craig with a skeptical look on his face. “Don’t you guys have your own posse to be with”  
“Yeah, but Cartman has been a total ASS and Butters is grounded” Stan frowned.”And we are kinda friends with Tweek so we were wondering if we could go with you guys?”  
Craig looked at Tweek and the two discussed it for a moment and both nodded.  
“We just have to call Token” Craig stated. “You two have your costumes?”  
They smiled and nodded and the four of them waited for Token to pick them up. 

“So we all set?” Token asked. The boys nodded and grabbed their pillow cases. They were dressed in pairs as well. Clyde and Token were dressed as a football coach (Token) and a player (Clyde), Kyle and Stan were Captain America (Stan) and Thor (Kyle), and Tweek and Craig were their Superhero characters.  
“Are you ready?” Craig asked. They all agreed and made their way out to the night. Tweek looked in awe as he had never seen so many people in costume before. Everyone looked happy and it just made Tweek twitch with a mix of excitement and nervousness.  
“Tweek sure looks excited” Kyle whispered to Stan. “It’s like he’s never been trick or treating before”  
“Because he hasn’t” Token responded. “His family always worked during it”  
One by one they went to each house, Tweek leading the charge to each front step, this surprised Craig, but he loved seeing the confidence on his boyfriends face. The candy piled up in their cases as the conquered street by street. And there was just one more house they had to go to.  
“Do we REALLY?” Stan whined. Kyle scolded Stan as a result.  
“YES” Kyle stated. “We have know Towelie for so long AND you know how bummed out your dad would be!”  
After a moment Stan let out a sigh and caved in and the boys slowly made their way to Tegridy Farms.  
“Damn didn’t know the driveway was thins long” Craig said as Tweek dug a little into his candy.  
“Yeah I get that a lot” Stan answered as the six boys marched up through the weed field. A burst of light flooded over the boys as a voice bellowed from a megaphone.  
“I-is that you Shaaaaaron?I know you’re just JEALOUS of what me and Towelie have!” The voice shouted. Stan let out an even louder sigh and marched out of the flood light so the person could see him.  
“It's me and some friends' dad” Stan said. Randy rubbed his eyes for a minute and took a hint of his Tegridy.  
“Staaaaaan” Randy said happily. “I didn’t think you would bring your little friends up here!”  
Randy stumbled over to his son and gave him a hug. Stan let out a sigh until he noticed Kyle giving him a look. “T-Towelie look who stopped by”  
Tweek slowly turned his head and was shocked to see a legit Towelie sorta walking out the front door.  
“W-what, i don’t even know what’s going on” Towelie stumbled on his words. It took him a few minutes as he slowly rubbed his eyes. “O-oh hey boys, you wanna get spooky high?”  
They politely declined and asked for some candy instead.  
“Sure boys” Randy smiled. “S-so how did you make out so far Stan?”  
Stan quietly opened his pillow case and Randy peered into it. As the father and son talked, Towelie handed out candy to the other boys and Tweek still could barely wrap his head around it.  
“H-he is real?” Tweek questioned. Craig and the rest gave a nod while Craig explained it to him how Towelie came to be.  
“So what do you think?” Craig asked. Tweek looked up into the sky for a moment before facing his boyfriend again.  
“You guys are crazy” Tweek said matter of factually. Laughs erupted from the boys and hell, even Towelie had to agree with what Tweek said. All while this was going down, Randy and Stan were having a moment.  
“You promise dad?” Stan said quietly. “You promise you’re gonna start focusing on use more?”  
“Of course Stanley, you, Shelly and washcloth have been blown off by Towelie and I. We’ve actually had a talk and we promise to focus on you guys more”  
Stan looked down for a moment, and after what seemed like an eternity looked back up to his father.  
“I guess you aren’t that bad” Stan smiled. Randy teared up and hugged Stan, still high by the way.  
Towelie led the group back to the house and Stan looked back up to his dad.  
“Can Kyle sleep over?” Stan asked. Randy and Towelie talked it over and both gave a nod.  
“Cool! Later guys! We had fun tonight!” Stan smiled as he raced Kyle into the house. Randy turned around to the rest of the boys and smiled.  
“You boys need a ride back into town?” he asked. They all yawned and nodded. “Alright, let’s get you boys home”  
The gang piled into Randy’s truck and before he got in he headed to Towelie and planted a kiss on Towelies lips.  
“Just make sure they don’t go crazy” Randy winked. Towelie smiled in response and headed back inside. The truck roared to life and bounded down the dirt road. As Clyde and Token traded candy, Tweek and Craig were snuggling as Tweek slowly fell asleep.  
“Did you enjoy your first Halloween?” Craig asked? Tweek gently nodded into Craig’s neck and kissed his cheek.  
“It was a blast” he smiled. “But i’m so tired.”  
“Sleep babe” Craig cooed and gently rubbed Tweek’s head. It didn’t take long for him to pass out nuzzling into Craig, just like he did on the sleep over all those nights ago. After letting out a content sigh, Craig too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
